Lily truly appreciates Quidditch
by siriusly.addicted.unicorn
Summary: Remus tries commentating a Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch final... His wild actions and random comments help get Lily and James together!


Lily truly appreciates Quidditch

"Hey there fans of quidditch, or just friends who have been dragged along. It's a lovely Saturday morning and I'm sure half of you would rather be in bed, I'm sure I would…"

"Mr Lupin!" shouted McGonagall, "You're too slow, and the players are already coming on."

"Oh right! Well coming out now are the proud majestic Gryffindors who need to get 170 points to defeat the Slytherins. In the front, you see the captain James Potter and his sidekick Sirius Black."

"I'm not his sidekick!" protested Sirius, "I'm his best mate and the ultimate womanizer."

"Wow, even Padfoot has insecurities." chuckled Remus, "Behind them we have Marlene McKinnon as the seeker, who looks beautiful if I do say so myself."

("Who's picking up the ladies now…" shouted Sirius.)

"…and Frank Longbottom, Bertha Jenkins, Mary Donald and Robbie West bringing up the rear."

"Hurry up!" hissed McGonagall.

"Onto Slytherin…" said Remus reluctantly, and paused.

"Well say their names then!" seethed McGonagall.

"I was supposed to learn them, Professor?!" said Remus unbelievingly. "I always thought there was that voice that announced the other teams' names."

"It was the commentator you dolt, have you not ever come to a quidditch match?" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Of course I have, Professor, I just never really paid attention. I mean, a good book is always more entertaining then watching the whole. I really just stick around for the ending."

"Then what are you commentating for. Do you even know the rules?!"

"Certainly. You should see… no, hear James going on about it all the time. At breakfast… 'Have you heard that Puddlemere…' in bed… 'I can't believe he caught the snitch…' even in Potions… 'That manoeuvre she performed in the match was amazing!' Actually, there is a time when he doesn't talk about quidditch…"

"When?" asked Frank, "Even I've had enough of it."

"When he's thinking about Evans," Remus said slyly and watched in delight as, down in the stands to his far left, Lily Evans blushed at his comment.

"Be alert Remus, the Slytherin's have already scored a goal," shouted McGonagall.

"Oh sorry Professor, it's just I was getting distracted… Never mind. Carrying on then, James passes to Sirius and oh did you see that? It was an amazing pass, now I see why James goes on and on about it. And oh! Those ghastly Slytherins have the quaffle. Hey-that was a foul! Come on Hooch, tell them… and, yes! We have the quaffle officially back in possession WITHOUT CHEATING!" commented Remus, glaring at the players and earning one back.

"Remus Lupin, if you do not commentate properly, I will have to find another person who is more suitable."

"Such as yourself, Professor?" scoffed Remus, "Do you even know the rules?" he exclaimed, copying her question from earlier.

"Don't you dare insult me Remus. What is up with you today? Do feel dizzy or perhaps you have a high temperature?" asked McGonagall concerned.

"No, Professor, I'm perfectly fine I'm just trying to entertain the crowd," replied Remus cheekily.

"Get on with it then!" shouted Alice Prewitt.

"Coming from you! You're too busy staring at Longbottom to give a-"

Here came in Peter with a "BEEP."

"-about the game anyway." finished Remus.

"This is the last straw Lupin, next time you are to come down right now," said an angry professor.

"No!" defied Remus, "…and Potter takes the ball and scores! Whoo-hoo, that'll show them, the mother-"

We find ourselves here again, with Peter chiming in "BEEP."

"Language!" screeched McGonagall, "That's it, come here young man."

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME." shouted Remus, struggling out of her grasp and running away.

"Peter, cover me! Gryffindors, if you could be so kind, I would like a wall between McGonagall and myself, thank you. Ah, this is the perfect spot. I can commentate from here."

"LUPIN!" exploded McGonagall.

"Ooooh, look who's in trouble. The oh-so-perfect prefect Remus Lupin," sniggered Sirius.

"Black, I'll get you later. Wait, Sirius, PADFOOT WATCH OUT!" warned Remus. Sirius ducked just in time for the bludger to pass over his head.

"Thanks mate," shouted Sirius.

"Welcome," replied Remus.

"JAMES!" shrieked Lily.

"Shit! Was he hit by a bludger…?" asked Remus. James cradled his broken arm with a grimace on his face.

"Why do you care Lily?" croaked James.

"Because… I'm your friend," said Lily sheepishly.

"No you dolt!" declared Alice. "She fancies you!" Startled, James swerved and wobbled, then righted himself. He carried on playing but now had a huge beam on his face. In the distance Remus heard

"ALICE. HOW DARE YOU."

"Lily fancies James, Lily fancies James, Lily fancies Jam-" and then Alice was cut off by Lily covering her mouth with her hand, which Alice promptly bit. Amused, Remus made his way over to them to catch their whisperings by his microphone.

"Alice! How could you tell everybody…? You promised me. How am I supposed to face James now!" hissed Lily.

"It was too good a chance to miss, and, besides, you'll thank me later." Then Peter began to sing.

"Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage." And Lily and James blushed madly, avoiding eye contact with everybody.

"That's enough drama, back to commentating. Erm, so now Minx is trying to best Mary Donald and fails! The quaffle is passed to Sirius and he scores! We have enough points to win the cup. Now we only need Marlene to catch the snitch… or not, because Johnson has sighted it! Marlene goes diving and is picking up the speed. They're now neck and neck; the snitch is just in their reach. And BAM, Frank saves the day by hitting a bludger in Johnson's direction. There's a long drive ... it's gonna be, I believe ... , the Gryffindors win the cup! The Gryffindors win the cup! The Gryffindors win the cup! The Gryffindors win the cup! Marlene McKinnon catches the snitch and spirals into the lower deck of the left-field stands! The Gryffindors win the cup and they're goin' crazy, they're goin' crazy!

I don't believe it! I don't believe it! I do not believe it! Marlene McKinnon caught the snitch and dives into the lower deck of the left-field stands and this blame place is goin' crazy! The Gryffindors! Hogwarts has got a winner! The Gryffindors won it by a score of 230 to 50, and they're pickin' Marlene McKinnon up, and carryin' her off the pitch!" Remus exclaimed. **(A/N: See if you get the baseball reference!)**

A flood of students rushed down to the field and Sirius created some fireworks in the sky. When James touched the ground he was immediately swamped by his fan base. Speaking of which, Lily Evans bravely fought through the crowd surrounding James. When she reached him, she fussed,

"Is your arm okay? Here let me fix it for you." And she cast a spell that healed his broken arm. And then she started tearing up. "I thought you were going to be knocked off your broom, I thought…"

"Shhh. Hey, look I'm alive and in one piece." comforted James, "And besides, don't I get a kiss for my valiant efforts?" he smirked.

"You arsehole…!" but anyone and everyone could see she didn't really mean it. So he leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers. It only lasted a few seconds, but Lily felt butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach. When they pulled away she said, "Is that what you call a kiss?" And Lily swooped down on him again. The couple was oblivious to their peers, many who groaned. Although in the distance, you could faintly hear Sirius whooping.

"I told you Moony, that they would get together in the end!" bragged Sirius.

"Even though it took them over six years…," muttered Peter.

"That's beside the point, Wormtail," informed Remus. "Prongs' finally got his happy ending." Sirius again shot off a round of fireworks from his wand.

And in their bubble Lily happily snogged James and ran her hands across his well-defined arms and chest. And in that moment, Lily truly appreciated quidditch.


End file.
